


The Day the Music Died

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mention of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an anniversary they don't talk about, one that Jim doesn't even really think of (or does his best not too), but Leonard just can't forget: The day Jim actually died. This is an AU where Pike didn’t die. Don’t own them or the title, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Music Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caera1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/gifts).



> This is in response to a challenge over at jim_and_bones by Caera1996.

_Bones looked up from treating another patient as the officers from Engineering came in. They carried another body bag, reverently, almost as if the person contained within was a holy man. Bones knew, when he sent M’Benga after the reported death, that whoever it was had saved everyone on the ship, but he wasn’t prepared for the tears and crying among these people._

_Bones walked over, glancing back at Scotty who shed unabashed tears even as he bit his lips together in an effort to hold back the emotions welling up inside. It was all Bones could do to open the bag. He knew who it contained, there was one person missing: Jim. Still, when the bag opened and Jim’s still, calm, pain-ravaged face was revealed, he stumbled. His best friend was dead, saving everyone on the ship. He stumbled back to a chair, unable to contain his emotions, and cried._

_That day, the music that been in Bones’ life since his wife left him, died. Days later, they buried Jim alongside Admiral Pike, giving them the status of father and son that they never had in life. Bones shook his head, this was wrong. Chris and Jim shouldn’t be dead…_

Bones awoke in bed. His hand desperately searching for the man who should be sleeping beside him. There he was, warm, silent, and breathing with a faint sheen of sweat on his body. Bones realized he was probably having a nightmare too. He reached over and pulled Jim into his arms, holding him as Jim murmured in his sleep. Bones didn’t hear the words, but he knew. It was approaching the anniversary that neither of them talked about, none of them talked about, the anniversary Jim went into the warp core chamber and died.

No one made any mention of this day, everyone made sure that it passed as just another day, but this year it was different. It had been six years day since that awful day, and in two weeks, it would be five years since the Enterprise had set out for its five year mission, Christopher Pike grinning like a proud papa waving good-bye to them, wishing he could come too. They would be coming into Spacedock around Earth in two weeks, but this was different. This year, Bones planned on making this day as one of celebration and joy. Pike was coming aboard to help with the celebrations, and Jim was the only one who didn’t have a clue of what was about to happen. He just knew he was going to be in full dress uniform to meet Chris on the Observation Deck, he was an admiral after all. They were going to discuss Jim’s prospects after the mission ended and the Enterprise went in for refit and repairs that would take the better part of a year. Bones knew better, this year, he and Jim were getting married.

It was surprisingly difficult to plan a surprise wedding without Jim knowing about it. Spock and Uhura had been surprisingly helpful by engaging Jim in long hours in the rec room with 3-D Chess. Others had managed to keep Jim busy in his off hours through fencing (Sulu), Physics (Chekov), Engineering (Scotty), hand-to-hand combat (Cupcake) and other little things that occupied Jim’s attention without ever alerting him to what was really going on.

That day, however, Christine, Carol and Rand helped decorate the Observation Deck for the wedding. Jim was on Alpha Shift, and Uhura had promised to make sure he was in dress uniform and on time to the “chapel” to meet Chris. Bones bounced nervously from one end of the room to the other, crushing his hat in his hands. He was tempted to sit down and have a glass of the whiskey Scotty had brought out for this occasion, but he knew better, he knew that was a BAD idea. His nerves ratcheted up a notch or two when Chris stepped through with his ex-wife and daughter, Jocelyn and Joanna, close behind. Joce smiled at him, he hadn’t been expecting either of them as he knelt down to hug his ten year old daughter. God she had gotten so big. Joce looked down at them, “We’ve been to some funerals lately, it’s nice to come to a happy occasion.”

“Are you and Uncle Jim really getting married, Daddy?” Jo asked her father.

“That’s the plan, sweetheart,” Bones replied. “It’s just that Uncle Jim doesn’t know it yet.”

“When will he?” Jo asked, her little face all scrunched up.

“When he gets here,” Chris replied. “Is Uhura walking him down the aisle?” he asked humorously.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Bones replied. “Glad you could be here.” He said, shaking the older man’s hand.

“Hey, who else is going to officiate? I wasn’t going to let Nogura do it, even if he came out of retirement to head Starfleet!” Bones chuckled at the thought of Commander Starfleet, alternately known as “The Old Man” and “God” alternately, depending on who you asked, overseeing this. The only person who hadn’t thought of Nogura as either of those terms was Archer, who called him a “Young Fart”. Bones remembered Archer fondly. The elderly Admiral had passed away three years into the five year mission. He had the feeling the only reason Porthos hadn’t ended up on the Enterprise was because they were on the other side of the Alpha Quadrant at the time.

Bones realized his mind was wandering as the chimes sounded throughout the ship signifying the end of Alpha Shift. He knew Jim would be sighing and heading for the quarters they shared to change for his meeting with Chris, it was just a matter of time. It seemed like hours before Christine got the signal that Kirk and Uhura were on their way. Everyone, Jo right beside her father, took their positions just before the doors opened. Jim blinked as he looked around. Dazzled, and more than a little confused, Jim looked at Uhura, “Nyota, what’s going on?”

Uhura took his arm and led him down the aisle, “Well, I think McCoy should answer that.”

Jim looked at Bones, “Bones? Chris?”

“Jim, six years ago, I lost you,” Jim flinched. “Every year we don’t talk about this date, and we both have nightmares about it. I wish we didn’t, but there we are. Now, we’re finishing our five year adventure, the first of many, and I thought we should trade this horrible day out with new memories. Will you marry me? Now? You better say yes, Chris came all the way out here with my daughter and ex-wife just for this occasion!” everyone laughed. Jim glanced around and smiled genuinely as he caught sight of a much older Miss McCoy.

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Jim whispered. “How’d you get Chris?”

“Well, it was either him or the Old Man, and I’m sure none of us were up for his speeches,” Bones replied.

“Uh, guys, he is here, so be nice, but watch out for the wedding toasts!” Chris said with a grin. Chekov and Scotty approached them, taking up positions on either side as the ceremony started. “Hey everyone, we’re here today to witness as these two commit to each other in a deeper sense of the word than they ever have. They’ve both been hurt and broken in the past, but somehow managed to find each other in all this turmoil…”

Bones really didn’t remember the rest of the short ceremony. They’d had to use the generic vows because they hadn’t had time to write their own. Scotty cried along with the ladies as the ceremony ended and they did kiss. It was at the reception that everything hit Jim. He sat, staring at the wedding band that Scotty had somehow managed to procure, listening to the Old Man’s speech about duty, honor and love, that today would now symbolize something completely different than it had in the past six years. Today, his life truly began. He looked over after the speech, and found Bones talking to Spock and Chekov about something, maybe the Honeymoon when an envelope landed in front of him. He forced a smile as he looked up at Admiral Nogura. Chris behind him.

“Jim, I know you’ve been putting me off about that promotion…” he started.

“Look, Admiral, I’d be terrible at a desk job, we both know it. Why are you even pushing it?”

Nogura shook his head. “Jim, this isn’t about that. These are your orders while Enterprise is undergoing refit.”

Jim’s hands shook as he opened the heavy envelope. Sure enough new bars slipped out, Fleet Captain. He opened the letter inside, it named him Fleet Captain of Fifth Fleet, and his temporary Flagship as the USS Victorious. Jim had known that several of his officers were being temporarily reassigned for the next year, Bones would come with him, and apparently Hendorff was as well. Spock had accepted a teaching position at the Academy, so had Uhura. Chekov and Sulu were off to spend time catching up on what they’d missed in their time away with their families, and Scotty was going to personally oversee the refit of the Enterprise, of course.

No one on the crew noticed as Chris changed out Jim’s rank bars. Jim inserted his old captain bars into the envelope with a grin, “I’ll toss this instead of a bouquet!”

“Whoever catches will become captain next?” Chris asked with a gleam in his eyes. Jim nodded. It took ten minutes after Jim joined up with his new husband for people to notice the change in rank.

“Congratulations, Jim, Fleet Captain suits you,” Spock spoke up. Everyone else turned and stared before returning their own congratulations. Sure enough, Jim tossed the envelope over his shoulder as they left, Spock caught it.

They reached their quarters and Jim started stripping off his clothes, “I don’t know how you did it, Bones, but thank you, I needed it.” They both collapsed into bed after the long day and Bones rolled over to face him.

“I know, Jim,” he whispered as he kissed him. Jim pressed himself close to Bones, feeling both their arousals between them. “I wanted this to be a happy day.” He heard Jim moan as he nipped at Jim’s ear. Jim’s voice was music to Bones’ ears as he rolled Jim onto his back. He kissed Jim again, coaxing the younger man’s mouth open.

“Bones, what you do to me,” Jim cried out as Bones reached down and cupped his erection.

“That’s right, Jimmy, and I’ll keep doing it to you,” Bones whispered as he let go and turned around. His mouth wrapped around Jim’s engorged cock as Jim caught on to what Bones was doing. He felt Jim’s own mouth around his length. They had found this as a very satisfactory way to get each other off in the past and this was no different as they sucked and fondled their way their first blowjobs of married life. Bones barely heard the scrape of a drawer before Jim’s hand started to open him up, one finger at a time slipping past the anal muscles. Jim was very talented during sex, and had surprised Bones many times over the course of their relationship. Bones gave up on what he was doing to Jim and found himself thrusting into Jim’s mouth as Jim found his prostate. It didn’t take much longer for him to launch his juice down Jim’s throat. They lay there panting, catching their breaths.

Jim soon patted Bones’ bare ass, coaxing him up. Bones didn’t need much encouragement before impaling himself on Jim’s still hard cock. Jim moaned as Bones’ muscles fluttered around him. Bones savored every inch of it before he finally sat flush with Jim’s hips. Jim reached up and pulled on Bones’ cock, causing it to come fully back to life. Bones lifted himself up and came back down, quickly finding the best angle as they had done this many times. Jim watched as Bones’ cock waved between them unable to find words for this man who had most decidedly become his. It was gratifying to know that they no longer had to think of this day as an especially bad one.

Bones changed angles again causing a gratifying moan from his lover as their hips rose to meet each other. Jim kept thinking that it didn’t get any better than this. Soon, all too soon, though, their efforts were met with success as Jim cried out, releasing his own pleasure deep within Bones’ body, causing Bones to come again. Bones collapsed beside him for a few moments before reluctantly getting up to get something to clean them up with. Afterwards, Bones snuggled next to Jim, “Bones,” Jim finally said, “you’ve referred to this day as the ‘Day the Music Died’. Why?”

“When I opened the bag with you in it, I suddenly heard the music from that old song running through my brain, and that’s how I felt:”

Bye, bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

“I’m sorry, Bones,” Jim whispered.

“Don’t worry about that, Jim, that’s why I decided that we needed to make new memories on this day.” Jim silently agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read J M Dillard’s “The Lost Years” you’ll recognize a few references in here. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
